Banshee
by zoro4me3
Summary: An Ultimate X-Men adventure with my OC Christine and Kurt Wagner trying to mend their problems through the Banshee arc of the comic book series. Pictures of the characters can be found here in my art gallery: http://zoro4me3./gallery/#X-Men
1. Chapter 1

"Banshee? What's that?"

Wolverine held out the drug for his comrades that he grabbed from their previous enemy. It's a drug; a power enhancer. It's like a mutant growth hormone. It's a liquid nightmare. Addictive. Lethal."

"Never heard of it." Jean said.

"I heard rumors about it." Christine mentioned. "I just thought it was something the government was trying to create and use for a mutant army in Europe."

"So how does it work?" Jean asked.

"For humans," Hank began to explain, "it gives temporary powers; flight, invisibility."

"And what would happen if a mutant took it, Hank?"

"I think we just saw it in our earlier encounter, Jean. Secondary, even tertiary mutations. We're not fighting mutants here, these guys... they're Gods."

"And that's what Peter's been taking?" Christine asked.

Jean knelt her head. "I'm afraid so, Christine. He has been an addict since he was a teenager back in Russia. He's been using it all this time and even now while Scott is undercover."

"So he's going to take Banshee too?"

"He's going to fake it." Hank explained. "He's going to help them save Northstar from our enemy as well as try and bring Peter back for examination."

"Them?"

Jean and Hank looked at each other first then back at her. Jean took a step forward and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Christine... sweetie... this isn't easy to say. But Scott informed us earlier of who joined Peter's side and took Banshee. Dazzler, Angel, Rogue... and Nightcrawler."

Her eyes went wide and she began to shake. "Kurt...? Kurt's taking Banshee?"

"I'm afraid so..."

She looked down. "Impossible... he couldn't have! He wouldn't--!"

"Look, I know this hard for you to endure right now, but we need to to stay level headed while we figure out a plan. Hank and I are running blood tests on all our mutants right now to see if anyone tests positive for Banshee. We need to destroy this drug since it's a threat to our race. You understand."

She just nodded and sat down in a nearby chair while Jean took samples of her blood and run the tests.

A half an hour went by when her tests results returned negative. When she was free to leave, she ran to the garage and hopped on her motorcycle and rode off towards Nightcrawler and the others. Thanks to their X-Men locater, she was able to find them with ease. But by the time she arrived, their enemy was either defeated or fled while her X-men comrades where nowhere to be found. She stood in the middle of the rubble, feeling ashamed and frustrated. She noticed everyone's locaters where thrown on the ground so they could never be found.

"Kurt..."

"You called?"

She turned around and saw Nightcralwer walking towards her. "K-Kurt?!" She gasped as she scanned his new body. He looked bigger, stronger, and more dangerous. She noticed he had claws and glowing a pale purple. She took a step back. "You don't look like Kurt..."

He smiled and held out his arms to her. "It is me, Christine. It's me, only better."

"Better? As in drugged up better?"

"You don't understand. I've become stronger for you."

"You don't need a drug to become stronger, especially for me. I already find you pure and strong and taking this horrible drug is only temporary for your fake boosted powers!"

"You don't understand!" He shouted. "This new power surging through my veins are as real as you and me! You should take some too, Christine! Together we will never have to worry about each other's safety or have anyone take us away." He took a step towards her, but she stood back. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Of course I'm afraid of you! You're a completely different person! You're missing the point, Kurt! About everything! You're not even you anymore! Your logic, your thinking, everything!"

"I came back here because I knew you'd come after me once you found out. Don't disappoint me by refusing my offer."

"Your offer?"

"I want you to come with us. We're running. We're invincible and everyone fears us. So until we can make them understand, we're running. I came back for you. I want you to come with me."

He held out a hand to her, but she slapped it away with tears filling her eyes. "You're a--"

"What? I'm a what, Christine?! A monster?! A freak?! Say it! I know you've been thinking it!"

She tried to slap him, but with his faster abilities he grabbed her wrist in time to stop her. Her tears began to fill with anger. "How dare you! How dare you even think that! The old Kurt would know I would never in a million years refer to anyone, especially you, as a monster! This is what I'm talking about, Kurt! You've changed and I don't like it one bit!" She pounded her free fist against his chest repeatedly, not even phasing him. "I want my old Kurt back! Give me back the man I love!"

He released her and began to walk away. "Suit yourself. Stay here and be weak. I will prove to you that I am better and stronger and unstoppable."

"Kurt..."

He looked over his shoulder. "You will understand one day. When you finally see how great this power is, come looking for me, Christine."

"Aquarius."

He turned around and glanced at her serious dry expression. "What?"

"You are no longer allowed to call me by name. You will refer to me now with my mutant name, Aquarius. Until the man I love returns to me, I will see you as my enemy."

He snarled and purple aura swirled around him. "Fine!!" And with that, he teleported and disappeared.

Christine fell to her knees and hide her face in her hands, crying uncontrollable tears. "I will bring you back... I swear to God I'll save you, Kurt... my love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Christine rode her motorcycle back to the school and walked in through the front door with a solemn expression on her face. As soon as she entered the hallways, Jean was walking by, reading some test results.

"Did you see Kurt?"

Christine made eye contact with her. "Did you read my mind?"

She smiled. "I knew where you were going the moment you sat down to take the blood tests. Your expression was as clear as day; I didn't have to read your mind to know that. So how did it go?" Christine knelt her head. "That bad?"

"He a completely different person now..."

"I'm so sorry, hun... We'll do something soon, I promise."

She sighed. "Any news from Scott?"

"He broke off the communication between us. I'm afraid he took Banshee as well..."

"What?!"

"He tried to help his friends and had no choice but to take it. But it's taken over and he's changed as well. Now he's fighting alongside with Peter."

Christine heard yelling in Xavier's office. "What's going on? Wolverine sounds pretty pissed."

"He tested positive for Banshee."

Her eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Actually we later found out the drug Banshee was extracted from Logan's blood when he was back in Weapon X. The drug was created from his abilities. He _is _Banshee."

"Wow... well that helps narrow down the source, but what about the others?"

"Don't worry. We'll bring them back. I promise."

A few days flew by and in the meantime Hank and Jean were doing everything they can to reverse the effects of the Banshee drug. Christine and the others did everything in their power to ready themselves for the battle against their friends. Iceman was almost completely healed from his battle with the other Banshee users and was ready to help rescue their friends. Jean finally came out of the laboratory and knocked on Christine's bedroom door.

"Chris? You in there? I have some news."

She opened the door. "What is it?"

"We located Scott and the others. They're up north and apparently some of them are having second thoughts about their actions with Peter."

"Wait a minute, how were you able to locate them when everyone cut themselves off from us?"

"Kurt contacted me with his mind."

She stared at her friend for a moment in shock. "...What?"

"He wants us to help. Apparently they've become addicted to the drug and can't stop, not even themselves in battle. He's afraid for himself and the others and wants us to help them."

"I see... So he finally came around..."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." She walked passed her friend and headed towards the combat room. "Chris?"

"I already promised myself that I would save him and even if he asked for help, I won't go down without a fight."

"Christine..."

Jean joined her and rounded up the others and used Jean's teleportation to find the others. With them was Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, and Firestar. The moment they arrived at their friend's location, they almost instantly went into battle. Suited up and ready for the battle ahead, everyone almost went into battle. Lost in a blinded fury, the Banshee users attacked their friends and paid no attention to their reason. Pissed off from earlier, Wolverine took on Colossus while the others tried going one-on-one with each other. Christine was stuck fighting Dazzler while Firstar took on Nightcrawler. During the fight Christine noticed a dramatic change in Nightcrawler's power. He was faster, stronger, and was even able to emit dark energy at his opponent like a beam. The whole time he glowed purple, instead of his normal orange and yellow glow. This pained Christine even more.

She snapped out of her trance when Dazzler caught her off guard and pounded her into the ground. She yelled in pain, but managed to get up. Suddenly, Jean fell right beside her.

"Jean! Are you alright?" She asked, tending to her teacher.

She sat up. "I'm fine. But we have to stop them somehow! This is too much!"

"I know..." She looked back at Nightcrawler again.

Jean noticed. "You can't be too mad at him."

"Why?"

"He's the one who's trying to stop everyone, even now." Christine huffed, unconvinced. "It's true. He's the one who asked us to help through my telepathy, remember? He's trying so hard to fight the Banshee drug within him. You need to help him now!"

She nodded and chased after him in a flash. She caught him off guard and punched him square in the jaw. He somersaulted backwards and landed perfectly on his feet, bewildered.

"Christine?! What are you--"

"I told you. You are to call me by my mutant name!"

She released a powerful geyser from both her hands, but as predicted he dodged it with ease. They fought each other for what seemed like forever to Christine. Thanks to the Banshee, Nightcrawler was clearly winning the battle, but Christine refused to give up. The Banshee had changed him. They were always the couple that tried to bring peace to the battles, including the ones within the X-Men. They even ruled over the Morlocks as peaceful and accepting mutants loved by all. Kurt finally hit Christine hard enough to where she didn't get back up.

"Christine!" He held her in his arms with the look of panic on his face. "Christine! Christine! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she realized the situation, she went to punch him, but his tail caught her wrist.

"It's ok, Christine. It's me. It's really me."

Disappointment filled her eyes. "No you're not! You still look like the impostor!"

He held her raised fist and frowned. "I know, the Banshee is still inside of me... but it's me! It's really me!"

-------------------

The battle was soon ended thanks to Jean's Phoenix ability and the ability to heal North Star, who was revealed to be alive all along. The only side effect from the over dosage of Banshee caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. Thanks to this, Peter was able to come to his senses and everyone came quietly back to X-Men mansion. Everyone that is except Scott, who fled in anger.

While everyone was being healed and examined, Christine stood out on the garden porch. She only suffered from one injury which was a sprained wrist that she had in a arm sling. A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder and she whirled around to see who it was.

_"Guten Tag."_

She glared. "Stay away from me, Kurt."

"Please, Christine--"

"I told you to call me by--"

"this is ridiculous!" He interrupted. "Listen to me," he held both of her shoulders, "I know what I did was wrong, but taking the Banshee wasn't the worse thing I did."

"Oh really?" She replied angrily. "And what could possibly be worse than you taking the Banshee?!"

"I hurt you; physically and emotionally."

She blinked. "Kurt..." She could see all the sadness and regret behind those yellow eyes.

"I wasn't able to control myself. not being able to control power is one thing, but to have snapped at you and even raise a fist at you was more than I could bear! Please..." He got on his knees and knelt his head while he still held on to her arms. He was on the verge of tears. "Please Christine... forgive me... I know there is nothing I could do to possibly make up for everything that has happened, but I would trade everything for just your forgiveness..."

He heard her sniffle and he looked up to see her crying. "You hurt me Kurt! You..." Mixed feelings were ricocheting like mad in her heart. "...Kurt, you said the most unforgiving things to me! You accused me of words I never spoke when you know me better than that! And worse of all, you accused me of wanting to call you a monster!"

"I know! I know I was wrong about everything! I know you wouldn't say anything like that to anyone in a million years!"

"Why?! Why would you even think that?!"

He paused for a moment before answering. "It wasn't really me speaking... it was me, but the me with the Banshee. It wasn't until after we spoke that I realized what I had done. I did everything in my power to contact Jean so that she could help us."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I came to my senses the moment I left you! I hated myself for what I'd done to you... I begged Jean to help already knowing the other Banshee users wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Even though the Banshee made me stronger, after what I did to you I wanted my life back! you have to believe me!"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I believe you, Kurt. Jean tried to tell me back in the fight that you asked us to help..."

_"Wirklich?"_

She nodded again. "She did mention it... But..." She looked down at the kneeling mutant and bite her bottom lip. "It still hurt..."

Kurt stood up and turned his back to her. "I understand."

He started to walk away when Christine wrapped her uninjured arm around him. "Who said that was a 'no'?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I thought--"

"No. I can honestly say I can never forgive you for what you said to me. But," she smiled up at him, "I love you. Seeing you like this reassures me that the old you is back. The man I fell in love with is finally back."

He turned around and kissed her, holding her close. "I'm so sorry, Christine. I won't even hurt you like that again."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

_"Danke,_ Christine." He hugged her. _"Ich liebe dich."_

[ END. ]

* * *

**Translations**:  
_Guten Tag_ = good day (a way of saying hello)  
_Wirklich_ = really  
_Danke_ = thank you  
_Ich liebe dich_ = I love you.


End file.
